Revenge
by RubySaphireMoon
Summary: Edward's mother was framed, given the death sentence for her 'crime'. Edward was sent to an asylum. Years later, he goes on a binge, stopping at nothing for his revenge. Barely noticeably AU. Pairings undecided. Please R&R! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Revenge(TV show) or Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**NOTE: This is a tad AU, not much though. The only difference is they have cameras in color, and a prototype of laptops. They do not have cellphones or the likes. They do have alchemy. ;)**

* * *

_1908, Edward's flashback_

"_Mom! Mom noooooooo! Please!" The men in white. They were everywhere. They were pulling him away. {No. Stop! Mom!}_

Edward shot up, sweating a storm. Looking at the calender, he shuddered, the nightmare once again returning to his mind. October third. It was the day he was taken from his mother. Taken from his life. Things would never be the same anymore. No. But he was determined. He wanted revenge. _Vengeance_.

Laying down, he rest his hand over his eyes, thinking of happier times.

"_You're Edward Elric, huh?" _

_Ed looked up._ _The boy was rather well tanned, but still Amestrian, for sure. His hair was light brown, his eyes gray. He sneered._

"_Son of the witch."_

_Ed threw the boy into the wall._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Ooh, pretty boy's got an attitude."_

_Ed slammed him against the wall again._

"_Shut the hell up. You don't know what happened!"_

_The brown haired boy smiled cruelly._

"_Your mommy was a Cretan spy. You're lucky you weren't locked up too!"_

"_No! How dare you!" _

_The simple shoving turned into an all out brawl, stopped only when Marshal Curtis entered the room, separating them. Sending the gray-eyed boy to clean up the mess, he pulled the shorter to a table, sitting him down._

"_That boy there," Sig pointed to the boy. "His name is Alphonse Hoenheim. He's a nice kid, but he's had a rough time." He sighed, looking at Edward dead in the eyes. "I think all he's looking for is a friend."_

_After that day, they had become inseparable. They even looked alike enough, people started mistaking them for brothers. But then, nothing ever went right for Edward. Being a year older than Al, he was released early. _

"_I promise I'll come back for you! I'll be there!"_

* * *

Edward sat up sighing, looking at the clock. It read 6:04am, causing Ed to recoil.

"Shit! I have a meeting today!"

He hurriedly threw on one of his nicer dress shirts and slacks, throwing a red coat over his shoulder. Climbing into the car, he set his attention on the rising sun. It would be nice out today, except for the fact there were ominous clouds approaching. He started the car, flooring it as not to be late. He soon made it to the rather large home, parking neatly. No sooner could he exit the car did the voice of an old friend.

"Edward!" The blonde haired girl shrieked. She quiet literally jumped off the steps, and hugged Edward, who chuckled.

"Hey Winry. How's it going?"

"It's great! I finally am finishing up the computer prototypes. It'll be so exciting!"

Winry, when it came to mechanics, could build or fix almost anything. Including Ed's automail arm and the skin covering.

"That's great Winry. We have a meeting, don't forget." He dropped his voice into a low whisper. "And I found the box."

Winry's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Bring it inside, quickly!" She said, ushering him inside.

The box was an old heirloom of the Elrics. On the cover, it had an engraving. A skull with two snakes entwining it, and a six-pointed star. When Winry asked, he replied as honestly as he could.

"It's said to mean 'Rebirth'." He recalled. "The two snakes around the skull are from the doctors caduceus, the skull representing death, and the star representing life." Ed said, eyes fixed on the cover.

"That's a rather interesting design for an heirloom, don't you think?"

The Elric tore his gaze away from the box, now looking at the girl, a smile creeping up on his face.

"No, not really. Rebirth. To come back to life." He looked back at the box skeptically. "While she can't," he paused, looking out the window. "Her legacy can."

* * *

**So. How did you like? If you have ever seen Revenge, awesome show btw(it's on Netflix! Lucky you!) It's basically like a FMA version. But it won't be exactly like it. I am open to ideas on who will be the different people Ed is taking down, as long as they were not protagonists or supporting characters. (So basically, anyone but main characters [Ed] or good people. Ex. Winry, Roy, Hawkeye, Fuery, etc) Also, as far as Scar goes, I personally like brotherhood better, but if you want an evil!Scar, let me know. This was a shorter chapter to see if anyone likes it. xD Also, if you'd like to draw a coverrrr. I would be very happy. Maybe of the skull and snakes. ^-^**

**Review please! They are very much apprecaited! *~RSM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal or Revenge. (TV) **

**A/N Yay! I got reviews! S2 (that's a heart .) Anyway. **

**Kami: Glad you like the show. It's addicting, isn't it?**

**AwesomeNaruto: Glad you like it so far. I promise chapters will be longer. The first was just to see if people liked it xD**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Edward buttoned the uniform, before tying up his hair and placing a cap on his head. He smirked as he intercepted the butler.

"Excuse me, is that going to room 507?"

The man looked confused as he nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'll be taking that. You look in need of a break."

"Ah-uh, thanks. I guess."

Ed rolled the cart to the elevator, punching the '5' button. Slowly rising to the top, he made it to the fifth floor, easily spotting the suite. He knocked, putting a smile on his face.

"Room service!" He called. The door opened to reveal a tall light skinned Amestrian, in the process of buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Just bring it in here."

"Hakurooo~" A voice called, drifting from the balcony.

The man sighed, returning to his assumed lover.

"Rose, my dear, the food is here."

Edward took his chance and slipped the liquid into the soup, going unnoticed by the couple. Ed closed the lid and left, closing the door silently as he went. He threw his cap—and fake hair, mind you- along with his uniform on the floor as he entered the elevator. Only his gloves and flashy leather outfit remained.

* * *

"Winry! You got the system up?" Edward asked, shutting the door behind him.

The blonde's head popped up.

"Hmm? Yeah! Look at this!" She turned the screen to him, showing a small portion of it with a smaller screen.

"What is that?"

"It's a video camera! Let me turn it on." She fiddled with it before, "Ah! There! Look."

This time, he could see..._himself_.

"What the?" He waved, only to see himself on the screen mirroring his actions. "Well I'll be damned, Winry! This is amazing!"

She beamed.

"You think so? I do too! Imagine what I could do with this! I can spy on people!"

"More importantly, _I_ can spy on people."

Winry looked at the boy worriedly.

"Are you really going to go ahead with that? I mean, this is dangerous. What you're doing. I promised your mother I would protect you."

Ed nodded, his attitude firm.

"I can't rest peacefully until she's avenged."

Winry shook her head, her eyes concerned.

"This is really dangerous. I'm not even sure I want to do this."

"Win, don't worry. I'm not going to kill anyone. That isn't my goal." He said, grabbing his coat.

"Then what is?" She yelled after the boy.

"Take them down. One by one."

* * *

"Mrs. Eckhart! Mrs. Eckhart!"

"What?" She snapped. "I'm in the middle of-"

"Your husband! He's in the hospital!" Noa, the assistant, yelled.

"_What?_ I thought he went golfing.."

The dark haired girl shook her head, frowning.

"He was admitted to Long beach just an hour ago."

Dietlinde scowled, stalking out the door.

"With me, Noa."

Edward smirked as he watched them arrive, the expensive car easily outshining the others. Exiting the car, he walked to Rose, just in front of Eckhart.

"Will your husband be ok? I saw you two coming out of the hotel and I thought the worst!"

Looking horrified, she vigorously shook her head, running to her own car.

"That filthy _bitch!_" Dietlinde shrieked. "Take me to Hakuro. I want to see him. _Now_!"

* * *

Ed reclined in his chair, smiling cruelly.

"Nice work. That was rather evil of you." Winry said, motioning to the television. "Putting him in the hospital. You're lucky he didn't have allergies."

Edward snorted, turning his head toward the screen.

"I know what I'm doing. I accessed the files on the man, found out his records, allergies, whatnot. I'm not your average hit man."

"Because you're _not_. You're...a vengeance seeker."

"Like there's any difference. You got any food around this place?" He asked, absentmindedly scratching his neck.

She shrugged, yawning.

"I dunno. You can check the kitchen. I normally keep this place well stocked."

"That's good...real good..."

* * *

Eckhart smiled cruelly at Rose, going unnoticed by most of the crowed.

"And so instead of the Monet, I'd like to give her the Van Gogh, as a _constant_ reminder of the friendship we shared."

* * *

**A/N. So...I GOT REVIEWS! Yay! Thank you! Can I have 5 this time? So anyway, I need you guys to decided a lover for Ed. IDK WHAT TO DO. This is my casting so far. I know I am missing people, deal with it. I will get to it.**

**Mei- Childhood friend (APR)**

**Greed- Roy's friend. (APR)**

**Jean-Mei's little brother (APR)**

**Riza- Daughter of Eckaharts (Already planned relationship)**

**Al-practically brother alias Edward Elric (APR)**

**Ed-Main char, alias Alphonse Hoenheim**

**Hakuro-Roy's dad (APR)**

**Rose- Hakuro's lover(APR)**

**Dietlinde Eckhart- Hakuro's wife (APR)**

**Noa-Dietlinde's assistant (APR)**

**Winry- Friend of Ed's mom (APR)**

**Izumi-Teacher**

**Sig- Marshall**

**Bradly- Non humunculus Eckhart's security detail**

**Roy- Eckhart's son**

**Hughes- Mei and Jean's father**

**Trisha- Deceased mother.**

**APR is already planned relationship. What I need is a date for Ed. . It can be a variety of people. Except Winry. Because (a) I don't like EdWin. So yeah. I'll do straight or Yaoi. I don't care. But if you want a list of people, go on Fullmetal alchemist Wiki and click on characters. There's a ton. Don't forget to review!**

***~Ruby**


	3. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys. This isn't a chapter...I've decided to put this story on hiatus for many reasons.**

**A.) Beyond The Unknown is getting more attention, as in reviews**

**B.) I haven't been watching a ton of TV lately, so I'm _way_ behind on Revenge, which is what this story line follows. **

**Good news, though. I have a poll on my profile (or should. Idk if it worked. I got a PM saying it didn't before, so I attempted to fix it. Idk if it worked.) that you can vote on what 2 stories I should focus more on during Holiday Break. Please only vote once. Sorry, once again. :(**

***~Ruby**


End file.
